pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainy rainforest
It's like a pool level except the ground part is snow and the pool part is ice. Created by YOUR USERNAME Appearance Info In this area it has what you call the CALL OF THE WILD which summons wild zombie animals. THUNDERSTORM EFFECT fills pitce 'r plant with water and deep holed tiles and strikes massive lightning randomly for 3 times. Sun: Start with 100 sun. Plants: (all plants cannot be planted on deep hole tiles but you can plant water based plants when it has water due to effect of thunderstorm or watermelon.) New Plants: *Pitche 'r Acid - shoots zombies with acidic liquid that penetrates buckets and bone shields. it will stop attacking if it has no more water. *Avocadough - latches on a zombie that creates a sticky puddle when it walks this will slow the following zombies. *Watermelon - fill up deep hole with water so you can plant on that tile. *Shockpricot - pushes bucket heat zombies that deals damages but explodes when touched dealing damage. Absorbs incoming lightning bolt in a 3x3 area. *Sthrowberry - hurls small sized strawberrys at a target that grows bigger on distance travelled deals damage base on how far it travels. *Spineapple - blocks and damages zombies whe touched dealing minimal damage. *Dragon Fruit - Instantly spits random element in a lane such as fire, ice, electricity,that deals random effect and damage. *fire-heavy dmg. *ice-normal dmg. slows zombies *elec.- normal dmg. that passes to every zombies in all direction. *Lemon nade- acts like a grenade that explodes when triggered. deals massive damage in 1x1 tile 3x3 huge damage, and 5x5 heavy. penetrates bones and metals... New Zombies: (all can jump at the tiles with deep holes) All of the encountered zombies cannot be slowed down. *chIMP - normal imp plus chimp appearance *Gargantuar ape - hurls chIMP when it appears has a five chIMPs when it throws it all it will now move towards to your house. *Zombierectus - has a great defense like gargantuar holding skull shield. *Zombiesapiens - calls wild animals for backup. *zombie boar - speedy as zombie chicken when damage but not as fragile. *zomboa- like the real boa eats a zombie whole and then throws it parts like head, arms, and foot to the plants dealing damage. It also eats plants whole and throws it whole. * *Zombot Gorillrock - Dr. zomboss invention that calls the wild and hurls huge pile of rocks to your plants and creates an earthquke which will create crack tile 2nd earthquake it will be a hole... Last Line of Defense: *Jaguar Mower Crazy Dave's Speech: : Replace this with what Crazy Dave will tell you, Buddy. : You know, you can add more speeches.. : Good luck, and make the page as detailed as possible! Level 1-40 : Replace this with what Crazy Dave will tell you, Buddy. : You know, you can add more speeches.. : Good luck, and make the page as detailed as possible!